Sinister 2 (My Version)
by sullivanav2004
Summary: I am a huge Sinister 2 fan also! I love the movie and the whole cast! Sinister 2 is awesome!
Sinister 2 (My version)

By: Ava Sullivan (Sinister 2 Fan)

9-year-old twins, Zach and Dylan Collins, live in a small house with their mom, Courtney Collins. Their parents separated because their dad, Clint Collins, beat up his sons really bad and Courtney wanted them to not be by him. At their house, Dylan was playing outside with Zach. They were in their trunks and playing with water guns and the hose. Then while Dylan was aiming the hose at Zach, he saw a ghost and he stared at it and Zach was laughing and firing the guns in Dylan's face. He didn't react and Zach stopped his nonsense and asked, "What's wrong, bro? You wouldn't even react to my guns!" Dylan said, "I saw a ghost. And I'm not kidding. He had a gray face with scars and he was smiling at me. It was creepy." Then, Courtney came out and said, "Boys, please come in and get dinner." Zach said, "Okay. One second." Courtney smiled dearly at her sons and walked back inside. Dylan shook his head and whispered, "I'm crazy." The twins walked inside and ate dinner their mother.

Later that night, while Zach was getting put to sleep, he told Courtney, "Mom… I'm worried about Dylan. He's been seeing things all week. He said that he's seeing ghosts and dead people. It's starting to get scary and I'm worried." Courtney kissed her son's cheek and said, "Baby, you can help your brother. That's the point of twins. You help each other out. Try to keep him focused on what he's doing." Zach felt tears spill out of his eyes and Courtney rubbed his head and said, "Zach, don't cry." Zach choked, "Mom, I'm sorry. I wished you'd get married again and have more sons so I can be a good brother and not teach just one person. I want to teach more." He started sobbing and was wiping his tears. Courtney said, "I'll try." Zach asked, "Really?" Courtney smiled and nodded. He finally fell asleep and she left his room.

A couple hours later that night, Dylan woke up and spotted a ghost kid named Milo. Dylan said, "Milo, hi." Milo chuckled and said, "Dylan, you have to come see this. It's awesome." Dylan took his hand and Milo transported them to Dylan's basement. Milo smiled and said, "Ted, Peter, Catherine. Show yourselves." Ted appeared and said, "Watch mine first, Dylan. It'll be a memory." Dylan's body shook and he shakily grabbed his film and started watching it. The film was showing a family of 5 on a fishing trip. "When's the bad part?" Dylan asked. Ted said, "Now." Then the film showed 4 family members hanging upside down and shocker, an alligator jumped up and bit their heads off like bait. Dylan turned away and said, "Milo, stop! It's nasty!" Milo and Ted put their fingers against their mouths and said, "Shhhhh." Dylan ran up to his room and covered himself up. While Dylan was asleep, he was dreaming of killing his family and becoming Milo and Ted. It scared him so much that he was screaming and wailing so loud, that Zach woke up and ran to Dylan. Zach shook Dylan and kept shouting, "Dylan! Stop! It's me Zach! Stop!" Finally, he woke up, his face all wet and red. Zach rubbed Dylan's head and said, "I'm here, Dylan. Nothing will hurt you." The brothers hugged each other and Dylan said, "I love you, Zach." Zach said, "Love you too, Dylan."

The next morning, Dylan was going on a walk to clear his head about last night. While walking, he saw a girl sitting under a tree, crying. He stopped and went over to her. She looked at him and he said, "Hi. Are you okay? I saw you crying." The girl smiled and choked, "How nice of you. (Sniffs) My family was murdered a couple months ago (sniffs) and I cry about it every day." Dylan looked at her and asked, "Who do you live with?" The girl said, "This tree. I live here." Dylan said, "Well, I'm Dylan. I live in a white house down the road." The girl replied, "I'm Emma. Nice to meet you." Her hair covered her face and Dylan said, "Mind if I pull your hair back to see what you look like?" Emma shook her head and Dylan brushed her hair out of her face. The conclusion of Emma was a very beautiful girl. Dylan looked in love at her and said, "Whoa…" Emma smiled and said, "Well, catch me later. I'll be here." Dylan laughed and got up and waved happily at her. She waved back and Dylan walked back home. When he walked through his lawn, he noticed Zach talking to Clint. Wait… Clint? Dylan walked up to them and Clint said, "Hi Dylan." Dylan smiled and hugged his dad. He said, "Hi Daddy." Zach said, "How far did you walk, brother?" Dylan answered, "Not far. I met this beautiful girl named Emma. Sad thing, she lives on a tree. No shelter or family. I… kind of love her." Clint said, "Love? You have a crush now?" Dylan nodded and Clint said, "Is this Emma pretty?" Dylan said, "Totally. She has these gorgeous brown eyes." Clint smiled and walked inside and Zach said, "He's going to talk to Mom. They might get back together. Isn't that great?!" Dylan smiled and said, "Yeah! It'll be great!" Then the brothers laughed and ran inside.

Later that night, Clint and Courtney made up and the twins were so excited. Clint stayed in the house for a while until they moved. That whole day, Dylan's mind was set on Emma. "Man, she's hot," Dylan kept thinking. While getting in bed, Dylan told Zach, "Bro, do you ever think you'll ever have a crush?" Zach thought, smiled, and said, "Yeah. I bet she's a hot one." Dylan laughed and said, "Goodnight Zach." Zach said, "Goodnight Dylan." Then the twins shut their doors and laid in their beds. 2 hours later, Milo came back to Dylan and said, "Good morning, Dylan." Dylan woke up and said, "Milo, please. I want to sleep." Milo chuckled and said, "Hey. You'll love this one. I know how much you love that girl, Emma. You'll probably love this as much as her." Dylan got up and said, "Come on." Milo smiled and followed him down to the basement. In the basement, there laid a film named "Christmas Morning". Dylan asked Milo, "Who made this one?" Milo smiled and played the disc. There was a family of 5 on Christmas opening presents and playing with their gifts. Dylan said, " _Who_ made this?" Milo and Ted ignored him and then there was a part showing night time in the snow. Then there was a shovel of snow and that snow covered 4 bodies, in no warm clothing. The 4 got so cold and Dylan said nervously, "Oh my god." Milo and Ted laughed and the 4 humans were now frozen to death. Dylan ran upstairs to his room crying and he whispered to himself, "Calm down, Dylan. But… who made the freakin' film?!"

The next morning, Dylan and Zach both wanted to go on a walk. While walking, Zach said, "You know, I've been getting bad dreams at night. Like, about murder scenes." Dylan said, "So have I. I can even see dead kids. You know Milo and Ted?" Zach said, "Yeah. I have watched two films about one of those kids killing their families. I watched one about fishing and one about Christmas. Ted did the fishing one. It was sick. I don't know who made the Christmas one. Do you?" Dylan said, "No. Milo or Ted won't tell me. I will never be like them." Zach said, "Same." The brothers then ran into pretty Emma. Dylan smiled and Emma said, "Oh, hi Dylan." Dylan said, "Hi Emma. This is my twin, Zach." Zach smiled and said, "Hey." Emma smiled and she said, "What's up?" Dylan said, "Oh nothing. My mom and dad got back together." Emma said, "Nice. Like I said, I don't have a family." Dylan slowly walked up to Emma, put his forehead against hers, and whispered, "You, Emma, are one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. Now, I use to not be cute because I got beat up real bad. But if you do think I'm cute, you'd have to come chase me and Zach." He backed away and Zach said, "Wow. I never knew you were romantic." Dylan said, "I got my moments. Now, RUN!" Emma chased the twins all over the place. For 1 hour, they kept chasing each other. When the kids were tired, they sat under a tree. Zach said, "God that was fun!" Emma said, "No kidding. I probably lost a lot of pounds there." They all laughed and Dylan said, "Now I know what game we're all good at." Zach smiled and said, "Hey, you know what I think you two should do?" Emma asked, "What?" Zach said, "Kiss." They looked at him and Dylan said, "Are you crazy?! I'll get killed!" Zach said, "Here, let me help you." He grabbed their heads and put them together and Dylan and Emma kissed. Zach said, "There you go." When they were done, Dylan said, "I kissed a girl." Emma smiled and the twins left. While they were walking, Emma's face turned like a ghost kid and she smirked. She said evilly, "Bughuul, you got your wish. He'll be us now."

At dinner, Dylan was thinking about his first kiss with Emma. Courtney asked, "Dylan, what are you thinking about, baby?" Dylan didn't hear her and he kept smiling dreamily. Clint said, "Dylan? Hello? Your mom's talking to you." Dylan said, "Wait, what'd you say, Mom? Sorry." Courtney said, "I said, what are you thinking about?" Dylan said, "Oh, nothing. Just daydreaming." Courtney looked confused and said, "Yeah, about what?" Dylan saw something at the door. He stared at it, and it was Bughuul. Dylan panicked and got up from the table. Clint said, "Dylan, what is going on?" Dylan said, "Sorry, I just saw something." Zach said, "Dylan and Emma kissed today." Dylan shouted, "Zach!" His parents looked puzzled and Dylan ran upstairs crying. Courtney asked, "Is that true, Zach?" Zach said, "Yes! I saw them doing it." His parents went upstairs to Dylan and Zach kind of sat there feeling guilty. Dylan sat on his bed, seeing the ghost kids, besides Emma, saying, "Shhhhh." When they heard a knock on the door, the ghost kids disappeared and Dylan's parents came in his room. Clint said, "Hey, buddy. What was going on down there?" Dylan saw Bughuul standing in front of him and Dylan was breathing hard. He said, "Why would Zach let me down like that?" Courtney said, "Dylan, listen. Zach just told the truth, you wouldn't. So he really didn't let you down." Clint said, "Now, did you kiss Emma?" Dylan felt tears burning down his face. He said, "I'm sorry. I just really liked her. She was pretty, funny, and nice." Courtney smiled and said, "Dylan, that's fine. Your first kiss, baby." Dylan smiled and Clint said, "Don't be upset, son. Everyone has a first kiss." They hugged their son and went back downstairs.

Later that night, Dylan was having bad dreams that forced him to go back down to the basement. He saw Bughuul, Peter, Milo, and Ted by the super 8 film. It was Peter's film "Kitchen Remodel" that was already playing. It was a family of 4 painting, cleaning, and furnishing their kitchen. Dylan said, "What the heck?" Peter said, "What? I love this one." Then, 3 family members were hanging by wires. The kitchen was flooded by sink water and the 3 family members were sitting in the water. Then, Peter took an electrical wire and threw it in the water and the 3 were shocked to death. Burns all over their arms. Dylan shook his head and told all of them, "Sick. Milo, play yours." Milo smiled and asked, "Really?!" Dylan nodded and Milo grabbed his tape and played it on the camera. The film played families at a Sunday service at church. Praying, singing, eating bread, and drinking wine. Dylan said, "Seriously? At church?" Milo said, "Watch." Then the film showed 5 bodies on the floor, nailed to the floor, heads covered up. Milo smiled and then the film played rats going under pots on the victims. Then, Milo placed hot coal on the pots and to kill them, the rats dug through the victims' bodies and they died. Bughuul put his hand on Milo and Dylan said, "I can do better." Zach came downstairs and said, "Dylan?" Dylan looked at his brother and said, "Yes?" Zach said, "Don't trust or be like them. You're a good boy." Dylan scoffed and said, "Oh yeah? Who's going to stop me? I wanna be like them. Catherine, show yours." Zach said, "Dylan… don't!" Dylan shouted, "Go away!" Zach ran upstairs and Catherine's film "Dentist Appointment" showed 3 family members' mouths forced open getting their teeth mutilated out. Dylan laughed and said, "My film is going to be the best."

The next morning, a deputy came to the Collins' house. He knew so much about Bughuul and all the murders he made kids do. He knocked on their door and Courtney answered. The deputy said, "Uh, hi. May I come in?" Courtney said, "Name or job please." "Private investigator. I study all crime scenes and so much more. Can I come in?" Courtney let him in and they sat at the table. Deputy said, "Okay. I was told nobody really comes out here. So, may I ask if you have seen anything on your property like this?" He showed her pictures of Bughuul's sign and she said, "No. Let me check with my husband. Clint!" Clint came to her and said, "Yeah? Who's this guy?" Courtney said, "He's a private investigator. Now, have you seen anything like that?" He looked at the pictures and shook his head. "Let's ask the boys. Boys!" The twins came down and Courtney said, "Boys, this man is a private investigator and he wants you to look at these pictures." They looked at the pictures and Dylan's eyes opened wide. Zach said, "No." Deputy said, "What about him?" Dylan looked at him and said, "N-n-no." Dylan started shaking and Deputy said, "Okay. I need to talk to all of you. Have you ever heard about the book writer, Ellison Oswalt?" Only Courtney and Clint nodded, while he boys shook their heads. Deputy said, "Well, he was studying on these crime scenes that happened long ago. It was about these kids filming them killing their families. Then, once he died, the spree just kept going. You, the church and all, I'm pretty sure they're related. I met this guy, Professor Jonas, and he told me that these kids were being forced to do these murders by a demon named Bughuul. So, please be careful." Dylan lost it, he ran upstairs and locked himself in his room. Courtney said, "Thank you so much. We'll be aware." Deputy said, "Do you mind if I come back later tonight?" Clint said, "No, but do not do anything stupid around here." Zach said, "Hey, why'd Dylan go up there? He's weird." Finally, the deputy left.

In his room, Dylan was lying on his bed. The ghost kids, besides Emma, sat by him. Milo said, "I think you should film that tonight. Be like us." Catherine said, "You could make him so proud." Dylan said, "What about Zach? Don't you want to try him out first?" Ted said, "Yeah, why not? We'll go to you if he denies it." Peter said, "Ta-ta Dylan." Then they disappeared, leaving Dylan hoping to make a choice of goodness. Outside, Zach was sitting on the porch. Then the ghost kids sat next to him. Zach said, "Milo?" Milo smiled and said, "Hi Zach. Let's see if you're gonna be like us." Zach said, "No!" Catherine said, "Let's go watch my last film. You'll like it." Ted said, "Bughuul will love to have you as one of us." Zach said, "No! I wanna be good!" Then he ran off to the church. He saw Bughuul and he hid under a table. He started crying and whispered, "Please God." He thought he was safe, so he stood up. The kids were behind him and Emma said, "Last chance to watch the last film. Dylan already watched it and he liked it." Zach looked at them and said, "Guys, stop. Us Collins' were not born to be like you. Even Dylan was born to be good! He's my twin. I'll never be like you." Milo said, "Oh yeah? Well, Emma kissed him and she's the one who made the Christmas one. Since Dylan kissed a ghost kid, he's got a chance." Zach said, "Emma… made… a film?" Emma said, "Sure did, Zach. I loved it so much!" Then they all disappeared and Zach immediately ran back to his home.

When he ran inside, he saw the ghost kids heading to Dylan's room. Ach said, "No." He ran upstairs and into Dylan's room. Dylan was looking at the ghost kids. Dylan said, "Emma?" Emma said, "Hi Dylan. Enjoy my film on Christmas?" Dylan nodded and Zach said, "No, he didn't!" Dylan stood up and said, "Zach, I have made a decision! I want to be like them!" Zach stood in front of Dylan and took his hand. He said, "Dylan, listen to me. I know you. You are that kid who obeys people. You are that kid who does the right thing. You are that kid who's generous and gets good grades. You are that kid that dreams. Most of all, you are that kid that's a Collins and my twin brother. I don't want that Dylan Collins to change. I love him." Hearing those words made Dylan cry. Catherine said, "Don't listen to him, Dylan. We are your friends. Inside and out." Dylan wiped his eyes and said, "I'll think about it. I'll say about 50/50." Emma said, "Dylan, don't you love me, too? We kissed remember?" Dylan looked at them and said, "I love every one of you. You're my partners in crime. I… just don't know who to trust. I love my twin." Zach smiled and the ghost kids angrily disappeared. Dylan looked at Zach and said, "It's 50/50." Zach patted his back and they went outside to play.

While their parents were asleep, the brothers snuck downstairs and saw something on the table. Dylan asked, "What is that?" Zach picked up the thing and said, "It's a type of medicine. To stop yourself from doing something forever. I bet the deputy dropped it off." Dylan said, "I hate taking medicine." Zach said, "Me too. I gotta use the bathroom. Please don't go yet." Zach set down the medicine and went to the bathroom. When Dylan turned around, Emma stood there and Dylan gasped. She grabbed his face and they kissed, again. Dylan tried to make it stop, but once Emma heard Zach, she disappeared. Dylan was feeling his body shake in fear and Zach said, "Dylan…" Dylan turned around and smiled at him. Zach looked confused and said, "Come on. Let's go to bed." Zach went first and Dylan followed him, ready to be like Milo. While sleeping, Dylan was dreaming of killing his family, but this time, he liked it.

The next afternoon, while eating lunch outside, Dylan hid in the nearby field and filmed his family with the camera. The ghost kids were there with him. Milo smiled and said, "Make him proud." Then Dylan smiled and he ran to the side so they didn't know where he came from. He poured some drinks for his family and after that, he went back to keep filming it. Peter said, "Dylan, make the best one." Dylan said, "Oh, I will." Zach felt a tingle telling him that the ghost kids were nearby, but he ignored it. Dylan said, "Yeah, you ignore that tingle, Zach. I'm going with the bad 50 side. I'm like them." The kids smiled at him evilly.

Later that night, Deputy came back and the Collins never answered. "Where are they?!" He asked himself. At the heart of the field, Dylan hung Zach, Clint, and Courtney like scarecrows. He laughed at them and walked closer to them. Dylan said, "I went bad for good." He walked backwards leaving his family screaming his name and help. Dylan held up the camera and started filming them. He held up a fire starter and lit it and dropped it on a trail of gas that lead to where Clint was hung. The fire then trailed up to Clint and he was on fire. Dylan smiled, watching Clint scream and burn to death. Deputy looked around and saw flames in the sky and he said, "Oh my god." He ran inside their house and said, "Medicine!" He grabbed the medicine on the table and got in his car and drove towards the flames. Dylan shouted, "Burn! Burn alive, Daddy!" Then he held up the fire starter and tried to fire up Zach, but Deputy's car ran over Dylan. Dylan dropped everything and he laid there moving weakly. Zach and Courtney were still screaming and Deputy went to Courtney and said, "It's me! Hold still!" He unhung her and he went to Zach and unhung him. Dylan stood up with the camera and said, "Idiots! You can't stop me!" Zach said, "Dylan, please!" Courtney was crying and she said, "Baby, no!" Deputy filled up a shot of that medicine and threw it and it landed on Dylan's chest. Dylan dropped everything and screamed, "Owww!" He fell down and he laid there not moving at all. Zach said, "Dylan?!" Courtney said, "Is he okay?" Deputy said, "I don't know. That should stop him though." Dylan was not breathing; he was laying there. Dead (I think). Zach ran over to him and felt him not breathing. He was crying and put his head on his back. Courtney whispered while crying, "No. Not my baby." Zach said, "Why, Dylan? Why did you have to die?!" Deputy said, "Oh my god. I killed him!" Courtney grabbed the medicine and she said, "He's severely allergic to this stuff! Of course he's dead!" The ghost kids appeared and looked at Dylan and Zach. Milo said, "Bughuul…" Bughuul appeared and he flared out his arms and then Dylan started floating. Courtney looked astonished at him and said, "Zach! Grab him!" Zach tried to battle Bughuul, but then Zach was pushed really hard and he got a concussion. Zach stood up weakly and he grabbed the medicine and threw it at the ghost kids and Bughuul. They all disappeared and Dylan landed hardly on the ground. He still would not wake up. Then a girl neighbor (Dylan's age) came by and said, "Oh my goodness!" Courtney said, "Kira! Please go call the ambulance!" Kira looked down and grabbed her phone and called 911. When she hung up she looked at Dylan and said, "Dylan? His he dead?" Courtney nodded and Kira went and sat next to him. Zach looked at her with a red and wet face and whispered, "Help… him." Kira looked at Dylan's handsome face and she smiled. Kira said, "You know, I've always had a crush on Dylan. I liked him. I've always wanted to do this." She bent lower to Dylan and kissed him for 10 seconds. Deputy said, "I think that should work." Then Dylan started breathing and his eyes opened slowly. Everyone smiled at him and he said nervously, "Why is daddy burning?" Zach said, "You became Milo and you burned him. Now, they'll leave us alone." Dylan smiled and said, "Hi Kira. What's up?" She smiled and said, "I saved you." Dylan asked, "How?" Kira giggled and she kissed Dylan again. Dylan said, "Okay. I see your point." They all laughed and now none of the Collins will be evil, especially the twins and Clint (because he's dead).


End file.
